We Be Dreamers
by EnemyField
Summary: Itachi and his friends always had a dream that they're determined to follow till the end: to be rock stars. Unfortunately his father wants him to do something else. Itachi has to fight for what he wants but the question is: Will he win? RED song fic
1. Chapter 1

**WE BE DREAMERS**

**Already Over**

Dinner time was always quiet at the Uchiha household. Perhaps it was because they weren't allowed to talk during meal times. Or maybe it was because they had nothing to talk about. "Itachi," Sasuke said, breaking the silence. "Pass the salt."

Itachi had a thoughtful expression on his face, almost as if he was... daydreaming. He didn't seem to have heard Sasuke. "Itachi! Will you please pass the salt?" Sasuke demanded a little louder. Still no response. "ITACHI! WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME THE FRIGGIN' SALT!"

Sasuke's mother's eyes widened, his father choked on his food, Itachi turned to Sasuke and asked, "What? could you please repeat?" Sasuke lifted a shaking finger and pointed towards the salt. "Oh!" Exclaimed Itachi. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" Sasuke screamed with frustration and ran out of the dining room.

"I-Itachi dear?" asked his mother nervously. "When did Sasuke learn that word?" Itachi shrugged. "I sure as hell didn't teach him." His father slammed his fist down on the table, causing water to spill. "This is an outrage Itachi! Your brother has been hanging around those disgraceful friends of yours!"

Itachi got out of his chair. "They are not disgraceful!" He yelled back. "And Sasuke's just eight! Leave him alone! Stop trying to make him a brainless robot!" With that he ran out towards his room and slammed the door.

Itachi was always a dreamer. He believed in the right to choose your own future. Being the older one his father always put pressure on him to be better than the rest so one day he could inherit his company. It was always grades grades grades. Itachi shook with anger.

One day, when he was six years old and already fed up with his family, he ran into three people named Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori and became really good friends with them. He found out that with them he could be himself. And that made him happy. But of course his father didn't approve of them. "They're not our kind of people, you shouldn't mix with them." He used to say.

Itachi looked longingly at his guitar, hidden under his bed. How much he wanted to play it but no one knew that he could. No one except his friends. He grabbed it and jumped out the window. (Itachi was acrophobic so he lived on the ground floor of the large mansion.)

He ran out of the mansion to the secret hideout where his friends were waiting for him. They were waiting to practice. You see, one of the reasons Itachi became such good friends with Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori was because they all shared a common dream, and that was to become rock stars one day.

Itachi heard music as he came closer and closer to the hideout. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Deidara drawled. "Can it, Dei." Itachi snapped back carefully taking his guitar out of it's case. "Family trouble?" Asked Kisame. Itachi nodded. "Well it's nothing a little music can't cure. Let's practice!" Kisame went over to his keyboard(s) and looked around expectantly. "Oh come on Deidara, get that lazy butt of yours of that couch and to those drums of yours. (At least you can sit while playing, unlike the rest of us.)" He turned to Itachi and Sasori who already had their guitars ready to practice. "Itachi, you ready?" Itachi nodded and screamed, "Two, three, four, GO!"

**Already Over (RED)**

_You never go_

_You're always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading Slowly_

_I'd give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_Reaching as I fall_

_I know it's already over now_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Loving you again_

_I know it's already over_

_Already over N–_

Itachi abruptly stopped. Kisame went off-key, Sasori tripped over his his amp's wires, and Deidara's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "It's a good thing we're still thirteen." Sasori mumbled. "We have lots of time to practice." He looked at his three friends and grinned. "Don't just stand there!" He jabbered when they didn't move. "Aren't you going to help me out of this? I might be seriously injured you know!"

Itachi had so much fun practicing with his friends that he lost track of time. They kept on practicing late into the night, not giving up until they mastered the song perfectly. Finally, after quite a few stumbles, they got it. "Good night Itachi!" babbled Deidara. "Good night Kisame! Good night Sasori! See ya tomorrow!" Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame looked at each other and started cracking up. Deidara had no idea what he was saying because he was way too sleepy! "Bye guys," grinned Itachi. He quickly, yet reluctantly, made his way back home.

Itachi jumped up the window, slipped his guitar carefully under his bed, and sighed with relief. Yet another night without anyone noticing him gone. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He had school tomorrow. He wondered if he was going to be able to wake up with the alarm. _Who cares? _He thought. _I'll worry about that when the time comes. _And he slowly drifted off to sleep...

Itachi's eyes flung open as he heard the alarm ringing loud and shrill. _How long did I sleep? _He wondered. _Ten minutes? _Three hours. Groaning, he got out of bed and got ready. On the way to breakfast he passed Sasuke's room. "You're so lucky Sasuke." he whispered into the door. "School for you doesn't start so early." Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke walked out drowsily. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled sleepily. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Itachi looked down at his little second grader brother and fled.

On the bus Itachi sank in next to Sasori on the seat. (Yes, they were on the same bus.) "You look exhausted!" he cackled, looking at Itachi's face. "So do you." hissed Itachi. "At least we got Already Over done, even though it was the easiest song." Sasori nodded. Then groaned.

"What?"

"I have a math test today which I totally forgot about. If I get an F my grandma will kill me!"

"Wow, I didn't know granny Chiyo had that in her. I always thought she was the nice old lady who always baked cookies for us."

"Well, you don't live with her. But at least I get those awesome cookies way more than you, Deidara, or Kisame does. Oh look, I can see school!"

"Sasori, did you study for the math test?" asked Kisame. Sasori groaned again. "Don't remind me. Please." Kisame shrugged and walked over to his locker. Sasori and Itachi followed. "Where's Dei?" Itachi asked, looking around him. "Probably still snoring in his bed," grumbled Sasori, obviously in a bad mood (because of his test). "He might not show up until the middle of first period you know." Kisame suggested. The bell rang signaling homeroom. "Bye guys. I'll see you at math Sasori." And he walked off. "Come on Itachi. We'll be late." Sasori muttered dragging Itachi to homeroom.

It turned out Deidara didn't show up till the middle of second period. Which for him happened to be art. "Gosh Deidara," cackled Kisame. "You really overslept that much?" Deidara who was working on his clay bird shook his head. "I can't tell you what I was doing till Snack. I need all of you guys with me. Your bird looks like shit, Kisame." Kisame looked at his clay bird. It looked absolutely fine to him. He had just finished molding it's head. "Well yours looks like crap Deidara." They both started debating over who's bird was better until their teacher gave them a dirty look. Finally the bell rang signaling Snack. "Kisame, you meet up with Sasori and Itachi. I have to go to my locker." He put his clay bird on the drying rack and ran out.

"So, what did he say?" Asked Sasori feeling puzzled. Kisame sighed and repeated, "Deidara was up to something all morning, that's why he was so late. He told me he wouldn't say why until Snack, which is now. Oh look there he is." Deidara walked up to the spot where the three of them were sitting, by the school monument of the Hokage, and slammed a piece of paper in front of then saying, "Am I a genius or what?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi guys! This is my second story ever! So, what do you think? Is it good, bad, or horrible? Heh Heh Heh... yeah. Tell me what you think in your reviews, OKAY? If you review, I'll be your best friend! :D Oh yeah, thanks for reading it! And I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything else with it until the 28****th**** of July... I'm going on holiday. :D Recommended: Glass Slipper by Ditzy Ballerina.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto (the awesome) does. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WE BE DREAMERS**

**What's Inside My Head**

Deidara slammed a piece of paper in front of them saying, "Am I a genius or what?" Itachi glanced down at it. It was a huge poster which said: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? THE FIRST EVER ROCK OFF WHERE _YOUR_ BAND CAN PLAY. THE BAND WITH THE LOUDEST CHEER WINS. WINNER TAKES ALL.

"The winning band gets signed with Fallen Angels Record. This is our chance to get famous!" Deidara started jumping up and down, something which a guy would never be caught dead doing. "Yeah, but when is it?" asked Sasori. "In two weeks. More than enough time to practice." "I'm not so sure..." Kisame said uncertainly. "I mean we might fall back on school work and stuff."

Itachi looked at Kisame. He was feeling a little uncertain himself, but he had his dream. He was sure Kisame did too. "Kisame," he said. "We can do this. Trust me." And after a moment, Kisame finally nodded. "Itachi, I am amazed with your power to convince people. You think I could use it on my grandma?" Sasori joked. Itachi shook his head and started laughing.

Fugaku Uchiha was upstairs in his study when he heard Itachi come home from school. He heard the thump of his older son's backpack hit the floor and opened his study's door. Itachi's bag was wide open and he could see all his school books and something rolled up into a scroll.

Fugaku looked around. No one was in sight. He quietly walked across the foyer, reached down, grabbed the scroll, and went back into his study careful to shut the door. He opened it and saw the same words his son had seen a few hours earlier. A wicked smile spread across his face.

Itachi was super happy. His band finally got a chance. For two years they had been playing songs no one ever heard. But Itachi knew, deep down, that one day someone was going to hum the tune to their songs on their way to school, or work, or wherever. And day was going to come soon. Itachi picked up his pencil and started working on his math.

There was a knock on Itachi's door. "Come in." He said, looking up from his homework. His mother came in, wearing a worried look on her face. "Mom? What's up?" She sat on the floor next to his bed. "Your father wants, no, demands you to come and meet his business partner and learn a thing or two about the company." She stammered. Itachi sighed. He really didn't want to go, but... "When?" he asked. "In two weeks. And he's also grounded you." She got up and went out of his room.

Itachi looked into his backpack. The poster was missing. "DAMNIT!" he yelled. "DAMN THAT OLD MAN!" Things started running through his mind. Itachi suddenly felt a surge of inspiration. He grabbed his notebook and started writing lyrics. Then he pulled out some manuscript sheets and started writing music. Slowly he multitasked between the both of them until he got stuck.

_Think of all the things that old man did to you. _A voice inside him whispered. _He always does whatever he wants and for what? All for himself. _Himself. Itachi wished he didn't have that man for a father but then instantly regretted it. Even though his father was so self-centered, there were also times when he helped Itachi. Like once when Itachi was in a school play, his father missed his meetings just to watch him perform as a tree. His father was there for every one of his events, even though he got up and went away at the end of them thinking Itachi didn't see him. But Itachi always did.

Itachi picked up his pencil and started writing again. He felt bad for thinking bad things about his dad. But he had his dream and no one could take that away from him. Finally he finished writing his song. He picked up his cell phone and called Kisame. "Hey. Are you guys at the hideout? Great. I'll see you in a few minutes. I wrote a new song." Itachi grabbed his stuff and jumped out the window.

"Itachi!" lilted Sasori. "I thought you were going to be a no show today!" "Well, I wrote a brand new song Sasori. It's even easier than Already Over. And way shorter." Itachi looked around for his other friends. "Where are the other two?" he asked. "Deidara challenged Kisame to a Clay-Off. They're trying to see who can make the better bird. I get to judge." Itachi looked at Sasori weirdly.

"Kisame! Deidara!" He called. "You can make your birds later! I've got a new song!" Deidara came out holding a mound of clay followed by Kisame. "A new song!" he yelled. "Sweet!" He grabbed the sheet of music Itachi was holding out to him and went to his drums. Itachi gave other two their music and sat down.

"So? What do you think?" he asked. "It's pretty simple, really." Sasori said. "Yeah, I think we got this one." Kisame agreed. "This one might not take that long." Deidara started banging his sticks together to show that he was ready to start playing. Itachi got up and went over to his spot where his guitar lay. He picked it up and started to sing.

**Confession (What's inside my head) by RED**

_I feel fine_

_And I can smile_

_But I feel the anger coming_

_It's underneath_

_I don't know why_

_It's always overflowing_

_It's a constant fight_

_Deep Inside_

_And I wanna forget it_

_I confess_

_I'm always afraid_

_Always ashamed_

_Of what's inside me_

_I confess_

_I'm always afraid_

_I'm always ashamed of what's inside my head_

"Dude." Deidara began. "That's like the first time we got it on the first try!" He started banging on his drums in excitement. "You know," Sasori blubbered. "I was just thinking, we always play new songs and all, but no one gets to hear them." Itachi looked at Sasori. Wasn't he just thinking the same thing a while ago? "I know." Kisame empathized. "But with that rock-off coming up, we might have a chance."

_Should I tell them about my dad?_ Itachi wondered. "You know guys," he began. "My–" he was cut off. Someone was banging on the door of the hideout. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori looked at each other in fear. No one knew about this place. No one. So how come there was someone outside right now?

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I know I was supposed to update tomorrow, but I got back early and decided to update today instead! :D If you're reading this, thank you for reading my story, even though it isn't a romance... yet. Just kidding! Well, that's about it then! Review please! Thanks! A lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does! And he's a really good author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WE BE DREAMERS**

**Kotone**

"Did you call anyone?" hissed Deidara, looking at his three best friends. The banging on the door got louder and more impatient. Itachi sighed. "I'll get it." He said. He advanced slowly towards the banging and looked at his anxious teammates. "At the count of three." he whispered. "One... two...THREE!" He yanked open the door to see an impatient girl about his age with golden-brown hair that reached to her shoulders. It was held in place by a lime green hairband. She had electric blue eyes that gave him a piercing gaze. "Whoa." she let out, apparently surprised. "What the heck are you doing here?"

. . . . .

Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame looked from Itachi to the girl he brought with him. "What's a girl doing here?" Sasori blurted out only to be nudged by Kisame. "What Sasori is trying to say is, what exactly happened?"

_"What the heck are you doing here?" Itachi blinked. "Excuse me? I should be asking you the very same question." The girl rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. I just happened to be passing by when I heard music." She waited for Itachi to say something. When he didn't she said, "But it wasn't just any music. It was hard rock. So I decided to find out who was playing it." _

_ Itachi looked at her with disbelief. "That's it?" She nodded, then shook her head. "When you opened the garage door thing, I wasn't expecting you to be so young. I mean, the kind of music you guys play, oh my gosh..." She was starting to get off topic. Itachi looked at her impatiently. _

_ "And now to get to the main point," she continued. "I want to join your band." Itachi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You... a girl... play in a boy band." He started cracking up. She crossed her arms. "You guys need a bass guitar. I just happen to be able to play a bass guitar!" He stopped laughing. The strange girl had a point. Their music would be more complete with a bass guitarist. _

"_What's your name, kid?" he asked._

"_Kotone."_

"_Well Kotone, I'll have to ask my band."_

"Which is how she ended up here." he finished. "And you decided to ask us just like that?" Deidara brayed. "Yep." Deidara opened his mouth but Sasori put his hand over it and shook his head. "Well, we have to see you play before we decide." Kisame concluded. "Do you have your guitar with you right now?" Kotone shook her head.

"I can go get it!" she chirruped. "I live freakishly close by." Without waiting to hear an answer she ran off in a flash of green. "That girl really likes green." Deidara began. "Lime green hair thing, green-yellow t-shirt, drab green pants; she's a walking rainforest!" He got glares from his three friends. "I'm just saying."

"But if she's a good player, do you think we should consider having her?" Itachi asked. "She looks promising."

"And determined." Kisame added. "It kinda reminds me of us when we first started out."

"I think we should let her in anyways." Sasori chimed. "Besides, she looks kind of cute."

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked. "She looks a bit wacky to me. And I can't believe I just used that word."

At that moment, Kotone came in, panting heavily as she pulled her guitar behind her. Pulling herself together she took her guitar out of it's case and started playing the same thing Itachi's band played just a short while ago. "No way." Kisame breathed. "Just by hearing it once." Itachi however, wasn't impressed.

"Here." he said, thrusting some sheet music at her. Her electric blue eyes moved rapidly across the paper and in a minute she handed it back to him. Then she played the whole song as if she'd been practicing it for years. "So?" she asked. "What do you think? Was I cool enough or what?" "Excuse us a moment." grinned Itachi and ushered his friends to a corner of the room. "Let's take a vote." he whispered. "Why? Don't you think she proved herself already. She deserves to be in." Kisame whispered back. "She'd be good use to us. Besides, the Rock-off is in two weeks. We need all the help we can get!"

They turned to Kotone, who waved to them. "Look at how innocent the child is." Sasori implored. "Give her a chance." Itachi inhaled for a moment. "As much as I hate girls, fine." "Yes!" Chorused Deidara and Sasori. "Itachi, you won't regret this." Kisame said, patting his best friend's shoulder.

"Kid," Itachi walked up to Kotone. "You're in. Practice is same time tomorrow, after school." He looked at the girl who seemed more excited than a baby opening their birthday presents. "Which school do you go to?" Deidara inquired. "The same as you." she replied. "I'm a year younger than you dudes."

. . . . .

"Itachi where were you?" his mother inquired after him. "It's eight. You were supposed to be home an hour ago." "Sorry mom, I was helping Sasori with his math." She ushered him into the kitchen where Sasuke was playing with play-doh. "Hi Sasuke." he said. Sasuke put some pink play-doh in his brother's hand. "When can I see your friends again?" he asked. "Uh-"

His mother put a plate of lasagna in front of him. "I'll tell you after I eat." He tucked in ravenously and was finished in two minutes. "Uh-oh! I forgot to show daddy my report card!" Sasuke cried. He ran out of the kitchen as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. "I'd better go too." His mother said worriedly. "You know why." Itachi nodded.

. . . . .

"You didn't get an A+? This is a disgrace Sasuke!" Itachi heard his father yelling these words across the hall. Automatically, Itachi stopped what he was doing and ran to stop him. Just because Itachi got straight A pluses when he was in 2nd grade didn't mean his brother had to get them too. He slammed open the door and saw that his father was about to slap a crying Sasuke despite his mother's protests.

He ran as fast as he could and got in between his father and Sasuke. He also got a slap across his face instead of Sasuke's. "Mom," his voice was dead quiet. "Take Sasuke out." She looked into his eyes and carried Sasuke out.

"What is your problem father?" asked Itachi in the same voice. "Why does Sasuke always have to get the same as me? Why can't you just leave him alone?" He noticed that his voice was rising. His father got up and started walking away. "ANSWER ME!" Itachi yelled. His father turned around and started talking, venom dripping from his voice. "Keep this in mind. Whatever it is you're trying to do I will make sure to stop you and keep you focused on the company." He walked out of the room. "Why?" Itachi asked. Then to his own surprise, tears started trickling down his face.

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! So, this chappy was kind of done in a hurry. What do you think? You know I just got braces and it sucks because I can't eat cookies properly. :**...**( But I hope I get used to it soon because, well, I really miss my poor cookies! I can hear them calling out to me! Please review! And thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the songs belong to the band RED and Essential Records and Sony Music Entertainment. I still can't do that copyright sign! Drats!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WE BE DREAMERS **

**Ordinary World**

"Hey! Wait up!" Itachi and Deidara turned around. "Here comes the walking rainforest." he muttered to his black-haired friend. Kotone stopped beside them and started panting. "What's up?" Itachi asked. "I'm here to hang out!" she replied brightly. Deidara's eyes widened and he started laughing. "Us," he said between fits of laughter. "Hang out with a little girl. No thank you. Now get lost."

She glared at him. "Aw come on." she whined. "I'm part of your band too!" "What's going on here?" Kisame inquired, coming out of a class. "You must really like green." he said, when he noticed Kotone. "The little kid wants to hang out with us." Deidara replied.

"Aw, let her if she wants to. She's part of the band now." Kotone nodded. Deidara opened his mouth to say something when Itachi said, "Let it go Dei. She's practically one of us now. Come on guys, let's go find a place to sit."

Deidara glared daggers at Kotone who spat her tongue out at him. They moved slowly around the crowded cafeteria, careful not to trip over any of the bags lying on the floor. "I see Sasori!" Deidara called out. They made their way towards him. "What took you retards so long?" he fumed. "The lunch line's really long now, thanks to you." He noticed Kotone. "Hey kid, what's up." he asked brightly. "You can go get your lunch now." Itachi said, sitting down. Sasori got up, grumbling, and walked over to the lunch line with Kisame and Deidara.

Itachi noticed Kotone still standing. "Aren't you going to get your food?" he asked. She sat down next to him and pulled out a brown paper bag from her backpack. "I bring my own lunch." she replied. "Cool, so do I." Itachi also pulled out a similar paper bag. "So," he asked taking bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich. "Why were you out near the junk yard last night?" She looked at him. "I go there to clear my head. It's a great place to think.

"Sometimes you just get fed up with the world and you want to be by yourself, you know. So when I heard your band playing, it was...well, real music. Not that much real music on the radio these days. It's all techno." She smiled. Itachi couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of himself.

"Itachi!" Kisame sang. "Here's your chocolate pudding!" He slammed a tiny cup down in front of him. Sasori took the other seat next to Kotone and Deidara sat next to him. They ate in silence for a while. "So," Kisame suddenly began. "The rock-off. You guys excited?" Itachi's food got stuck in his throat.

"Itachi."

He didn't get the chance to tell them about his father's threats.

"Itachi."

How could he?

"_Itachi_?"

They all looked so forward to it. And this was their chance to follow their dreams. It was the only thing that made them want to get up in the morning. And it could be easily snatched away from them. All because of him.

Suddenly everything went black.

. . . . .

Itachi was alone when he woke up. He realized that he was covered in cold sweat. How long had he been out? But more importantly, how could he just faint like that? He looked around him for the first time. He was lying on a single bed and there was a separator blocking his view from anything else. He looked at the clock above him. 2:55 PM. How convenient. School ended in five minutes.

He got out of the bed and walked out of the room. "Finally up are you?" Itachi turned around to see the school nurse. "Have a glass of milk before you go." Not listening to his protests, she walked towards the refrigerator and took out a jug full of the stuff. She poured some into a glass and gave it to him. "Make sure you drink the whole thing." she said and walked away. He took a sip and realized how thirsty he was. Then he finished the whole glass. The bell started ringing. Itachi put the glass on a table and walked towards his locker. When he opened it, he found his backpack in there, along with a note written in Kisame's messy scrawl.

_Itachi,_

_If you don't remember, you passed out at lunch. Before that, you started sweating and you had a blank expression on your face. We tried calling your name, but you didn't hear. Then you passed out. Is something worrying you? You know you can talk to us about it. We're in this together. Meet us after school by the gate. Remember, we have practice._

_Well, I guess I'll see ya. Kisame. _

_PS: I saved your chocolate pudding. You can have it later. _

Itachi smiled. It was so like Kisame to save food. He grabbed his stuff and walked out.

. . . . .

"I have never seen you faint before. Since the day I met you, I haven't seen you faint." Deidara babbled. "Are you sure you're alright, Itachi?" Itachi nodded. They just reached the hideout. He grabbed the pudding Kisame was handing out to him and started gobbling it. Sasori and Kotone were chatting about random things and tuning their guitars. "So, which song should we practice today?" Itachi asked. "Has anyone written something new?" Everyone shook their heads except Kotone, who just looked plain confused.

"Let me explain," Sasori began. "We all contribute to the band by writing songs. Then we practice them until we have them just right. But that takes a really long time. So far, we have five songs. Deidara, Kisame, and I have written one each and Itachi wrote two. Get it?" she nodded. "I think we should take a vote." she said.

Itachi got out all the sheet music. "Okay, there's Already Over by Kisame, Confession by me, Forever also by me, the Ordinary World cover by Sasori, and Deidara's Overtake You."

"I think I'll go with Forever." Sasori said.

"Ordinary World." Kisame bellowed.

"Ordinary World." Deidara decided.

"Overtake You sounds cool." Kotone lilted.

They looked expectantly at Itachi. He looked back at them. "What?" he asked. "It's your turn." Kotone reminded him. Itachi's mouth formed an O shape. "I'll go with..." he trailed off. "Well?" Kotone and Deidara chorused. "Ordinary World it is!" he laughed. "You know, we'll have to start writing and practicing a new song for the rock-off sooner or later." Kisame said thoughtfully. Again that word. Itachi's heart skipped a beat.

Ignoring his fear, he gave Kotone the sheet music. "Here. Everyone else knows it by heart." She smiled. "So will I, in a few seconds." Everyone went to their instruments while she studied the pieces of paper. "Okay!" she said brightly. "I got it." Itachi nodded and everyone started playing.

**Ordinary World (cover by RED)**

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue_

_Thought I heard you talking softly_

_I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio_

_But still I can't escape the ghost of you_

_What has happened to it all?_

_Crazy, some'd say_

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone Away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way_

_To the ordinary world, I will learn to survive_

_Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say_

_Pride will tear us both apart_

_Well now, pride's gone out the window_

_Cross the rooftops, run away_

_Left me in the vacuum of my heart_

_What has happened to me?_

_Crazy some'd say_

_Where is my friend when I need you most?_

_Gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way_

_To the ordinary world, I will learn to survive_

_What has happened to it all?_

_Crazy some'd say_

_Where is the world that I recognize?_

_Gone away?_

_And I don't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way_

_To the ordinary world, I will learn to survive_

_Everyone is my world_

_Somehow I have to find_

_Everyone Everyone_

_Somehow I have to find_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! What did you think of this chapter? No Fugaku! Heh heh heh! By the way, I need to think of a cool name for their band. Any ideas? You know, sometimes there's a lot of emphasis on just one word. Like Socks. Random I know. :D Well anyways, please review! Let me know what you think! :3 **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the songs belong to RED the band, Essential Records, and Sony Music Entertainment... La la la la la la la! :D**


End file.
